Hyper Heran
While many herans possess the ability to unleash their full power, only a select few of them are able to go a step beyond, truly transforming and unbinding themselves from what chains them. Unbound (level 21): You gain access to the Hyper Heran Daily power. Hyper Heran Unbound, unstoppable, Encounter ✦ Transformation Standard Action Transformation Effect: You gain a +4 transformation bonus, the hit points of a character four levels higher than you, and a +3 movement speed bonus. At the start of each round you generate an additional momentum. The start of each round reduces your stamina by 1. Looking out for #1: Once per encounter you may spend a reaction to swap places with an ally within 3 squares as an interrupt. If you were the target of an attack, the chosen ally becomes the target instead. If you would still be in range of the attack in question, you're hit anyway but take only half damage. If the attack was a crit, you still only take half damage. Almost Unstoppable: Once per day, when suffering from Fatigue, you may spend an Action Point to ignore the effects of Fatigue for this round, and halve any remaining duration. Level 21 At-will powers Chaotic Tyrant At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: one creature Attack: Strength vs reaction Hit: 3P+strength damage. If your strength is higher than the foes body, they are dazed until the start of their turn. Galactic blow At-Will ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Melee Target: one creature Attack: Instinct vs Repulse Hit: 3k+spirit damage and the opponent is pushed backwards tenacity squares. Level 21 Encounter powers Dirty betrayal Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki, Reliable Standard Action Ranged 8 Target: One creature that an ally is adjacent too SPECIAL: You may shoot “through” the ally. This automatically deals half the damage of the attack to the ally, but lowers the enemies reaction against the attack by 4. Attack: Instinct vs reaction Hit: 3k+ spirit damage. If you shoot through the ally, the enemy takes an additional damage die. If shooting through the ally reduces them to 0 or fewer hitpoints, this attack deals double damage. Grand Smasher Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki, Standard Action Area blast 5 Target: One square within 15 Attack: Tenacity vs Repulse Hit: 4k+ spirit damage. For each creature struck, your Transformation Limit is increased by 1. Level 24 Utility powers Psycho Barrier Daily ✦ Martial, Ki, Stance Minor Action Stance Effect: For the next three rounds, all non ultimate attacks launched at you deal half damage. Being hit by an ultimate attack ends this stance immediately. Power Guard Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki, Immediate Re-action Personal Trigger: An enemy declares a ki attack on you Effect: You immediately spend 2 power surges, deflecting a non ultimate ki attack with your aura. You suffer no damage. Pump up Daily ✦ Martial, Ki, Fear Standard Action Power up Effect: You spend a power surge to increase your size category by 1, physical damage dice by 1, and your Repulse defense by 2. This ends after tier rounds. Level 26 Daily powers Galactic Tyrant Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Reliable Standard Action Melee Target: One creature, three attacks Attack: Strength vs Reaction Hit: 1p + strength damage. If your strength is higher than the opponents body, they are dazed. Secondary target: Same as primary Secondary attack: Strength vs Repulse -2 Hit: 2p + strength damage, if your strength is higher than the opponents body, they are weakened. Tertiary target: Same as primary Tertiary attack: Strength vs reaction-4 Hit: 2p + strength damage and the opponent is hurled strength squares in a direction of your choosing. SPECIAL: if all three attacks hit, the opponent takes an additional die of damage. Galactic Buster Daily ✦ Martial, Ki, Standard Action Wide beam 10 Target: All creatures in range Attack: Tenacity vs Repulse Hit: 5k+spirit damage. For each creature struck, you regain a round of hyper heran. If you hit a number of enemies equal to your Tenacity, you may spend a healing surge. Miss: Half damage, and your Transformation Limit is reduced by your Tier. Level 30 Ultimate power Galaxy Crusher Daily ✦ Martial, Ki, Fullround action Ultimate Blast 7 Target: All creatures in range Attack: Tenacity vs Repulse-3 Hit: 7k+ Spirit damage. Special: You may expend your Transformation Limit up to your Tenacity to deal 2 additional damage per Transformation LImit given up. This can only be used if you are currently Transformed. Miss: 3k + 30 damage, and you revert to your base form immediately. Category:Non-Canon Category:Advanced Paths Category:Herans Category:Transformation